Darth Jievous
I was born on the planet Shili 9996 yrs BBY. I died 7 yrs ABY. I was an excellent Sith Mage and it was an honor to join the dark side as a sith Togruta. I was an apprentice to one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy: Darth Platonious. It was an honor to fight by his side and to be in his squad. I have lots of sith mates starting with: Darth Platonious, Darth Artrocitus, Darth Powerdueler and lots more. Here's everything you need to know about me: The story of Darth Jievous as a Sith Apprentice The birth of Rygan Galelander I was born 9996 yrs BBY on the planet of Shili . My family was too poor to raise me so I went to the Sith Temple and pledged my ways to the sith. Traning to be a Sith Lord When I pledged my ways to the sith, I was renamed from Rygan Galelander to Darth Jievous . My master was an experienced sith named Darth Platonious. I joined his squad and started as a trooper. But as months passed by I got ranked to commander. After that I got promoted to a general. In a few weeks, Platonious and I led an attack on my homeworld of Shili. When I saw my parents, I only got to see them for only a short time because a squad of clone troops shot my family and Master Platonious. They all got killed. I gave in my full anger to the clones and jedi. I killed every single one of them. Then I promoted myself to leader. I promoted myself because I wanted to honor my master. I took an apprentice called Sean Martinez and renamed him to Darth Shodim and trained him very well to the sith arts and made him a Dark Lord. Creating a Fortress: Part 1 After the Great Jedi Purge, it was time to start making a fortress. When I was creating the perimeter, I didn't know how long it should be. When I finally figured it out, it should have five sets of two parrallel sides. The front and the back should be 270' long and the sides should be 135' long. When I was finished building each story, I knew that it was very big for only one to use the force. I told lots of sith to help me out. When they all came, some of them said, "Hey, is this supposed to be the fortress?" I said, "I needed you all here because I thought that we should make a five-story sith fortress and I needed some help stacking these stories together. I figure that if we split into groups, we could make our fortress." The others agreed to help. When we were putting our last story in, an acolyte next to me accidentally dropped part of the story and it went straight to myself. When it hit me, it broke into two. One hit my legs and the other hit my nose and my eyes. After that, it was all over, (for now). Creating a Fortress: Part 2 After the destruction of my legs and my face, Darth Sidious took me to his labratory on Coruscant. When we arrived at his lab, they took me inside and started rebuilding me. They had to get special equipment for me just so I could stay alive in such. They put on a face mask for me to breathe, and put on robotic legs for me to move in such worlds. After they rebuilt me, I couldn,t remember anything because when it hit my face, it hit my head, too. They told me everything that happened in my life so far. When we exited the labratory, we started building the fortress. When we finished the outside, it was time to get furniture for the inside. We had training mats, lamps, training obstacles etc. All of our sith mates, even Darth Sidious was impressed. We agreed that on every decade, we started upgrading our furniture and that is the end of that. Taking on an Apprentice After the creation of the sith fortress, Darth Plaeguis and Darth Sidious both let me take on an apprentice, at last. When I was searching for an apprentice, I knew that the two most important things that I needed to find was intellegent, and strong with the force. I kept searcing and searching until I found the perfect apprentice. His name was origanlly Garth Riotwave. I told him that he should be one with the sith. I didn't think that he would be happy because he was once a jedi knight. He told me that he would actually join the sith because the jedi accedentally kille his parents and he swore revenge on the jedi knights. I told him that I needed to get both of my master's permission first. "Come to our fortress." I said. "Then we will see if you are worthy enough t o join the sith lords." So the two of us went to our fortress and I talked with Darth Sidious and Darth Plaeguis about what the jedi have done to Garth's parents. After I explained why Garth wanted to join, the both accepted that Sean should be one with the sith lords. "I am your worthy master, now. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Shodim." I said. "With honor, my master." said Darth Shodim. The Clone Wars The First Battle of Geonosis When Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala were held captive, it was glorious. At that time I was part of the sepratists and the sith. When Count Dooku's arena beasts were about to execute Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme, us sepratists saw that they were taming the arena beasts, especially Anakin. I thought that I should execute the three of them, but Darth Sidious told me, by mind, to stay put. I obeyed. I really wanted to fight, but the arena beasts were taking care of bussiness and I didn't want to mess it up. When some drodiekas were going to finish the job,Mace Windu showed up and almost decapitated Jango Fett. Then, some jedi showed up everywhere to help the republic. The sepreatists guarded us sith, Dooku and I. But the jedi and Padme got the upper hand and destroyed lots and lots of sepratist droids, but there were too many for the republic. Eventually, the sepratists were about to execute the republic with Dooku's command, but Yoda and the clone troopers from Kamino. They destroyed every sepratist that were in battle. The jedi landed in seprate places to make a squad and lead their squadrons into battle. Every jedi except Obi-Wan and Anakin only so soon. Those two were going to execute Count Dooku. When they started battling, Dooku performed the Makashi lightsber form. He injured Obi-Wan pretty bad, and cut off Anakin's hand. When Dooku seemed victorious, Yoda was going to confront Dooku himself. They both took out theie lightsabers, and started battling. Yoda used the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. When Dooku was going to drop a small tower on them, Yoda used the force to prevent that from happening but Dooku escaped. After that, Anakin and Padme had a secret marriage on Naboo. The Battle of Utapau When the battle of Utapau started, I secretly accompanied General Grievous and the other sepratists along against Obi-Wan Kenobi and his squadron. When I was accompaning Grievous, I brought some sith acolytes. While Kenobi was battling the general, us sith went fighting Obi-Wan's squadron. I have to admit that his squadron did a good job fighting us. All of our acolytes died, so us three and the rest of the sepratists nearly killed half of the Jedi Knight's squadron. When Obi-Wan just destroyed General Grievous, Us three sith got back into our sith infiltrator and arrived in Coursant just in time for the great jedi purge. When We arrived, Darth Sidious told only me to accompany Darth Vader in the purge and I did just that. Category:General Darth Jievous Darth Jievous Darth Jievous Category:Togrutas Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord